One-Time Things
by puppylover27
Summary: Two-bit gets knocked up with a drunk blonde that ends up being a socy cheerleader. How's that going to turn out? This is completely random and pointless, has no plot type thing, purely for entertainment. One-shot.


**A/N: Happy Birthday Two-bit! This story is dedicated for him in honor of his birthday.**

**Also, this is co-written by **_**theoutsiders8.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warning: Random, pointless, no plot, purely for if there's nothing else to read, mentions sex (but nothing visual, I promise), characters may be a little OOC.**

**Two-bit's POV:**

"Hey, baby, how's it goin' t'night?" I said to a very drunk blonde. She looked kinda familiar, but I couldn't remember where I knew her from.

She looked over at me with a big drunk smile. "Good, let's get another vodka over here, huh Buck?" she said to him. I could tell this was going to be a _very_ fun night.

XXX The Next Day XXX

"Can you turn it down a little?" I asked Steve while he was driving to school.

"No way, it was _your_ stupid idea to get drunk and knocked up on a _Sunday_," Steve snapped back at me.

"But it's too loud," I whined more in a joking way, but I did want him to turn the music down. It wasn't even a good song anymore!

"Well _you_ wanted a ride to school."

"But my car's broken again, you're my only hope!"

"Then that's your fault."

"No, it's yours 'cause you won't fix it!"

"Are ya gonna' pay me this time?"

"No, what are friends for!?"

"Then no!"

I groaned and reached to turn it down anyway until Steve slapped my hand away. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"What d' ya think!?

"But I don't know what I think!"

"Then that's _still_ your fault!"

"You're just a big meany head!"

"What?"

"You heard me," I pouted, but was too tired to think of anything better to call him.

"You wanna' ride to school or not?"

"Yeah."

"Then stop bein' weird and shut up!"

"Meany head," I muttered.

"Two-bit! It's a good thing we're at school, or I woulda kicked you out on the side of the road."

"That's why you're my best friend," I said in a high, funny voice as we got out of the car. He rolled his eyes at me, but didn't say anything else.

"Ponyboy, get outta' the car already! I need to lock it," Steve said while he knocked on the backseat window. I almost forgot the kid was back there.

"Sorry," Ponyboy mumbled as he got out. Steve glared at him for a second, but then turned back and locked the car.

"What exactly were you doin' in there anyway?" I said, jokingly being suspicious while we started walking into school.

"Homework…" he mumbled.

"What _kind_ of homework? Was it sex Ed?" I said playfully.

"Two-bit! There's not even a class about that!" he said and _tried_ to shove me, but he really needs to get his strength up if he wants me to actually move. I snickered at him.

"Thought Superman'd make sure you did it," Steve said.

"Well Darry doesn't know about it."

"He _could_ know about it," I said with an evil plan forming in my head.

"Two-bit, don't tell, I'll get it done before class starts."

"Well, here's the deal: I don't like math homework, and you're pretty smart…"

"No, I'm not doing that. We're not even in the same math class! I'd probably just get you an F anyway…"

"Better than what I'd get."

"The worst you can get is an F, what else could you possibly get?!"

I was about to answer him, until I saw the blonde from last night when we got in the cafeteria. I know why I recognized her now, she was a socy cheerleader here…

"Why is that blonde staring at you?" Steve asked.

"I don't know…"

"Please don't tell me you got knocked up with her?"

"Ok, so I was a little drunk…"

"Two-bit! I thought you agreed not to do that anymore with stupid girls at school! Do you _not_ remember what happened last time?" By last time, he means that the last socy girl I hooked up with had a super socy boyfriend that had a lot of other friends… Of course, Steve was mad 'cause when they found me, Steve was with me. We still won the fight, but they sure did do some damage.

"Well she was really stupid and looked like a greaser last night! With how much of an idiot she was I thought she woulda been a drop out…"

"Well now she's walkin' over here, you better deal with her now before she starts followin' us all day," Steve said.

"Alright, alright, I'll be right back" I said and started walking over to where she was. We ended up in front of the bathrooms.

"Hey baby, remember me?" She asked slyly, like she was expecting something. She really is stupid if she thinks we're together now.

"Yeah, about that..." I started to say, but she interrupted me.

"You wanna' talk about it? Ok! Here, come on," she yanked me into the girls' bathroom with her. Well this isn't weird…I thought sarcastically.

"Ok, so-"

"You know we aren't dating, right?" I cut her off before she could even begin.

"Are you breaking up with me?!"She said really panicky tone.

"Well, we would have to be together for that…" I replied.

"But we had such a wonderful night last night!"

"How do you even remember that?" I thought for how drunk she was, wouldn't remember a thing.

"How could you_ not_ remember that?! It was so special!"

"No, no I remember last night. It's just that was more of a one-time thing…"

"What?! So we are breaking up?!"

"Well, if you want to think about it that way…" Gee, and I thought Steve was stupid…

"I hate you Two-bit Matthews!" Then she slapped me across the face, "I never want to talk to you again!" then she stormed out of the bathroom. Well she's a crazy one, I thought to myself.

"This sure'll be a fun day at school," I muttered to myself as I walked out of the _girls'_ bathroom.

Then two other random girls walking by it looked at me funny, but I ignored them. If one thing was for sure, I was _done_ with girls. Well, at least for today…

**A/N: So, did you enjoy it at all? I wanted to post a one-shot for Two-bit, so I was looking at my story ideas list and saw for one that said **_**Two-bit breaks up with a blonde in a bathroom**_**. I remember coming up with an idea for it with my friend **_**lcano_Odles**_**, but I can't remember what the heck we were thinking at the time, so me and my sister, **_**theoutsiders28,**_** made something up, which happened to be this. If you don't like it, I don't blame you, but my sister and me were bored so decided to do this.**

**Reviews would be lovely.**


End file.
